wierd dot hack fic no title yet
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: Okay! I know that I had a bunch of spelling errors before but I fixed it all now so enjoy!..and be prepared for tons of chaos!
1. chapter one

dotbf: well here is another twisted story! Enjoy! I own nothing......except Tyoki!! I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it!!!!

Just a note....: I just finished making some major corrections on this story using spell check and all because I forgot to originally and I read it on the site and I was like "Oh my gosh so many misspelled words.." and stuff like that. So if there is any other confusion mixed up sentences or anything like that i'm extremely sorry for the inconveinence and please state so in your review..if you choose to review! Thank you for taking 2 seconds of your time to read this. Now no more delays and onto the story!!!!

CHAPTER ONE: JUST ANOTHER CRAZY DAY IN THE WORLD!!!!

Bear, Mimiru, Crim, BT, and a few others were hanging around the bridge in Mac Anu talking.

"So there's finally a monster that the "great" Bear couldn't defeat!?" Mimiru said with surprised sarcasm.

"Heh..heh.." Bear said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aha! So you ADMIT it!!" Mimiru said accusingly while pointing a finger at Bear. Lorelei let out a short laugh.

"Well it was considerably stronger and a mite tricky." Bear said.

"But you've fought monsters like that before..have you not.." BT questioned.

"Well yes..but.." Bear started.

"..But the point is it kicked your ass!!" Tyoki said. A sweat drop appeared by Bear's head.

"..Well..if ya wanna be so blunt about it.." Bear said somewhat in sarcastic defeat. Mimiru's eyes widened.

"DUDE SINCE BEAR COULDN'T DEFEAT IT..IT'S MY TURN!!!!" Mimiru raised her sword. "NOW SHOW ME TO THE....uh..wha.." Mimiru stopped. She felt something on her leg and looked down.

"AHHHH!!!! SORA YOU PERVERT GET OUTTA THERE!!!!" Mimiru shrieked bashing Sora on the head with her sword. Sora slapped on the puppy dog face and looked at Mimiru.

"....But..but..I was just curious on what was under there.." Sora said with a few whimpers.

"..Oh..cut the crap!!" Mimiru said.

"Yeah Sora..besides..there's nothing to see under there anyway.." Crim said. BT glanced at Crim and crossed her arms.

"..And how would you know that?" BT asked while raising an eyebrow. Crim turned a bit red and sweat dropped.

"Heh..well..you see.." Crim started.

"Oh save it for someone who cares!" Mimiru screamed. Suddenly Mimiru hit Crim on the head with the hilt of her sword, Tyoki socked him in the gut, BT whacked him with her staff, and Tsukasa grinded her heal into his foot.

"....Mommy...." Crim squeaked while falling to the ground.

"Lorelei would you grace us with your electrifying skill!?" Mimiru said. Lorelei nodded and raised her staff.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on!!" Tyoki said. Lorelei lowered her staff. Tyoki grabbed Crim dunked him in the water. She then pulled him out after a few seconds. "Okay! Now!" Tyoki said placing Crim on the ground. Lorelei raised her staff in the air.

"RAI DON!!!!" Lorelei called. Suddenly a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck Crim. Crim screamed painfully and slowly disapeared. All the girls cheered. Sora then crawled in between Mimiru's legs and looked up at her. He poked her leg. Mimiru looked down.

"....Will you go out with me?" Sora said. Mimiru shrieked and sliced Sora in two.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!" she screamed.

"Mimiru..calm down.." Tyoki said. Mimiru glared at her.

"Has Sora ever hit on you before!?!?" Mimiru asked.

"Uhh.." Tyoki just shrugged.

"WHA....well if you don't even know..then how the hell do you know what i'm going through!!!!" Mimiru whined.

"I..uh..don't...." Tyoki said.

"Well then shut up!!" Mimiru came running towards Tyoki with her sword up.

"Okay..someone's overreacting.." Lorelei said.

"Mimiru! Stop! You've completely lost it!" BT yelled. When Mimiru's sword was right over Tyoki's head Crim logged in. He logged on and looked around. He spotted Mimiru and Tyoki. He gasped and ran towards them. Mimiru's sword came down faster and faster. Tyoki's blades clashed with Mimiru's sword. Crim jumped and lept towards them.

"Watch out! Idiot at ten o'clock!!" BT screamed.

"Huh.." Mimiru and Tyoki said at the same time. They both turned around. Right when they turned Tyoki's blades pierced Crim's chest....and Mimiru's blades accidently went through Tyoki's back. Sora then logged back on. He saw Crim and ran towards him.

"Ooh!! Crim-ka-bobs!! Lets eat!!" Sora screamed. A knife and fork appeared in his hands along with a bib around his neck. Sora put his fork through Crim's head.

"Hey!!..How come he didn't scream!?" Sora said repeatedly sticking Crim's head with the fork . "Die! Die! Die!" Suddenly both Crim and Tyoki disapeared.

"NO!! MY DINNER!!" Sora screamed. "Why must everything always go against me!!" Suddenly pringles started raining from the sky. "Huh...." Sora said looking up.

"NO! NO! EVIL PRINGLES!! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!!" BT yelled running around.

"..And why are they so evil?" Tsukasa asked.

"BECAUSE THEY....ooh grass flavored." BT said. All of a sudden she started choking.

"And this my friends is what I call a ten star movie!!" Kite said.

"Huh..where'd you come from?" Mimiru asked.

"Um..I came from that white thingy with the orange dippy thingy that eats babies!!" Kite said.

"Umm.you mean a stork.." Bear said.

"YEAH!!" Kite said. Suddenly BT started hacking up.

"Oh! EEW! GROSS!!!!" Mimiru screamed. Suddenly a machine gun flew out of her mouth and into the air.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Tsukasa said. Everyone stared at her baffled. Suddenly a giant bazooka gun flew out and hit Sora on the head. "OOH!! THAT'S MINE TOO!!" Tsukasa yelled.

"Wha..when did you get all this!!!!" Bear asked.

"Um..um..um..waffle iron!!!!" Tsukasa hastily said the first thing that came to mind. Bear just stood there with a sweat drop.

"..Um..okay.." he said. Lastly a diaper exited BT's mouth and flew into the air. Then she dropped dead and everyone cheered.

"THAT'S MI....NOT MINE!!!!" Tsukasa said.

"I should hope not!!" Mimiru said. Suddenly they heard a voice in the distance.

"THAT'S MINE!!" said the voice.

"Hey look! It's Balmung! Hi Balmung!!" Kite said.

"Huh.." Balmung looked down and smacked into a pole that was growing in the middle of the sky.

"..Uh..whoops.." Kite said. Everyone else got sweat drops. Suddenly they heard another voice.

"MINE!!!!" It was Silver Knight falling from the sky. Silver Knight caught the diaper in mid flight and landed on the ground safely. Balmung, however hit the ground with a loud BOOM!!

"My diaper!" Balmung said.

"No Mine!" Silver Knight said. They both had a side of the diaper. They continuously tugged on it. Tyoki had just logged back on and was walking towards all the chaos. She watched Silver Knight and Balmung fighting over the diaper. She shook her head.

"My boyfriend is a buffoon!!" Tyoki said logging off immediately in shame. Tsukasa scratched her head.

"....did she say her boyfriend is a baboon?" Tsukasa asked cluelessly.

"She's dating Silver Knight!!" Kite said.

"....uh..saying Silver Knight is a baboon is actually a compliment....he's more of a sloth type!!" Tsukasa said.

"Yeah..you're right.." Kite said.

"GIMME MY DIAPER!!" Balmung said tugging at it.

"Okay..that's it!" Tsukasa suddenly shot her bazooka gun and a giant panda flew out and towards the diaper....splitting it in two.

"NO!! YOU DESTROYED THE ALMIGHTY GOODNESS OF HUGGIES!!!!" Balmung screamed.

"WHOO HOO! I GOT MY DIAPER!" Silver Knight said as he put the shredded piece of diaper on his head and did a funky dance. Everyone sweat dropped. Finally Bear started getting a tad impatient and pissed off.

"GIMMEE THAT!" Bear said snatching the bazooka gun away from Tsukasa and shot it at Silver Knight. Suddenly a cow flew out at Silver Knight and tore its way through his head. However....

"HEY LOOK!! THE COW GOT STUCK IN SILVER KNIGHT'S HEAD!!" Kite said.

"Well looks like we're having steak...." Lorelei said with pure sarcasm. Bear then shot the bazooka at Balmung. A combat boot ripped threw Balmung's stomach. Kite ran up to Balmung and looked through the hole.

"HEY! I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!!!!" Kite said. Tyoki then logged back in just in time to see Balmung disappear. A sweat drop appeared on the side of her head when she saw Silver Knight. Bear walked up to her.

"....uh....why's Tin Foil walking around with a cow growing horizontally through his head?!" she asked.

"Um..mad cow disease.." Bear replied hiding the bazooka behind his back.

"....And why did I nearly get mauled by a flying combat boot!?"

"....Um....bootcamp...." Bear replied.

"Uh..huh.." Tyoki replied.

"Tyoki..I thought you said that you were gonna take that white winged pansy to a psychologist!!" Bear said.

"....Yeah....but then I was thinking..why torture a psychologist..when I could stick him in an Institution for the mentally insane." Tyoki replied. Lorelei walked up to Bear.

"You mean the psych-ward at the hospital...." Bear said.

"No..My house....he'll have a one on one course with my mom.." Tyoki said.

"..Uh.." Bear said.

"....And if he's still alive i'll give him a one on one course in manners....I mean have you seen the way he acts and what he does....One time we went to the Lobster House....He freed all the lobsters. Then he started playing tackle football with the lobsters ....Him verses the rest of the people in the restaurant....(i think i worded it kind of weird so i'll explain that the lobsters were the "football)!!!! I had to take out my spare tranquilizer gun and shoot him with it!!!!" Tyoki explained.

"That was you guys...." Bear said. Tyoki nodded slowly.

"Who..what..what happened?" Lorelei asked.

"..Um..you remember that lobster incident that was all over the T.V. last month...." Bear asked.

"..Yeah.." Lorelei said.

""That was Balmung and Tyoki...." Bear explained.

"What's Tyoki doing with that lunatic anyway!?" Lorelei asked.

"....She's dating him...." Bear said.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?" she said in shock. Sora ran over to Bear, Lorelei and Tyoki.

"What? What happened!?" Sora asked.

"Tyoki's dating B....Balmung!!!!" Lorelei blurted out.

"Oh..and you were next on my girls to hit on list.." Sora said sadly.

"Oh..I feel so honored..you are cute.." Tyoki said.

"B..but in the fic that dotbf co-wrote with VTM in the second chapter..you said that I wasn't cute...." Sora said with a few sniffles.

"Well..I didn't mean it..I just developed a HUGE crush on Crim at the time..that's why!" Tyoki explained.

"Oh..can I still hit on you.." Sora said.

"You do whatever you want..on two conditions.." Tyoki said.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"One..make sure Balmung isn't around..he tends to get kinda protective and weird when he sees other guys hitting on me..and two..be prepared for me to act on impulse and most likely hurt you for your actions.." The female twin blade replied.

"Okay.." Sora said. Tyoki walked by Sora put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Then she logged off.

"...." Sora turned red.

"....Um....did anyone see what just happened!?" Mimiru said. Everyone just blinked cluelessly.

"..Huh..um..I gotta go..Mom says its getting pretty late..be back tomorrow.." Mimiru said. Sora ran towards her.

"NO! MY LOVE! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Sora said as he lept towards Mimiru. He reached for her leg, but as soon as Sora's hand touched Mimiru's leg she logged off. "NO!!!!" Sora said. Silver Knight was still walking around. Bear spotted him. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god.." Bear said flatly. Bear shot the bazooka at Silver Knight. "Don't you know when you're NOT wanted!!!!" Suddenly a pine tree flew towards Silver Knight and blasted him to smitherines. Everyone cheered.

"WHOO HOO!!!! Now gimme my bazooka back!!" Tsukasa said snatching her gun away. Kite tied a string to her waist and ran up to Bear. Kite shoved the remaining string in Bear's hand.

"I MUST FLY AWAY AND BE FREE TO FIND MY INNER KITE!!!!" Kite said jumping in the air repeatedly. Bear developed a sweat drop. Kite flapped his arms.

"Um..Kite..hate to break it to you....but kites don't flap their arms...." Bear said.

"NO!! MY BROTHER KITES!!!! I'M A FAILURE!!!!" Kite went down on his hands and knees. Bear, Lorelei, Sora, and Tsukasa all looked at each other.

"I got an idea!!!!" Sora said.

"Oh boy that's scary...." Lorelei's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Sora took Kite and the string up to a cliff.

"Ready.." Sora said.

"You..sure this'll..work?" Kite asked.

"Oh sure....I've seen Crim do it a bunch of times!!!!" Sora replied.

"Oh..okay then....lets do this!!" Kite said with excitement. Sora tied a bungee cord around Kite's waist.

"Okay..now just walk to the edge...." Sora instructed. Kite obeyed. "....and....one..two..three..JUMP!!!!" Sora said. Kite jumped.

"I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING....I'M FALLING!! I'M FALLING!! Kite screamed.

"SORA YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HOLD ONTO THE FREAKIN' ROPE!!!!" Bear yelled.

"Uh...." Sora said looking down just in time to see Kite do a face plant on some pointy rocks "....Whoops...." Sora said. Kite disapeared. Sora stared down at the rocks for a minute. Sora dropped to his Knees and started banging his head on the cliff.

"NO!!..ow..I KILLED HIM!!!!..ow..I DON'T DESERVE TO..ow..LIVE..ow.." Sora screamed while hitting his head on the cliff.

"....But....Sora....isn't that what you do....PK people...." Tsukasa said. Sora lifted his head.

"....Oh yeah...." he stood up.

"....Idiot...." Bear said. Sora suddenly started running around like a maniac.

"NO!! NO!! MY MOM'S TRYING TO FEED ME EVIL BROCCOLLI!! HELP ME!! HELP!!!!" Tsukasa took out her bazooka and shot it at Sora. Suddenly a giant piece of broccoli wearing boxer shorts and boxing gloves flew towards Sora. "NO!!" was Sora's last word before he disapeared.

"....broccoli in boxer shorts....thats new...." Lorelei said.

"Indeed...." Bear said.

"Bear....i'm hungry....can we go to tat new lobster place?!" Tsukasa asked. Bear imagined a giant lobster with Tsukasa in its claws carrying her to the end zone.

"....um..why don't we go to Wendy's instead...." Bear suggested.

"Ooh!! Then I can say "HI" to John!!!!" Tsukasa said.

"....Who's John!?" Bear asked.

"Silver Knight and Subaru's kid...." Tsukasa replied.

"....Anyone up for lobster!?" Bear said immediately.

"YAY!!!!" Tsukasa said. Bear, Lorelei, and Tsukasa logged off.

Dotbf: Well I hope you enjoyed it!!!! Please review and tell me what ya thought....good or bad....i'd like to know!!!! Well thanks a bunch and have a nice day filled with Sugary Happy Monkey Goodness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (don't ask)


	2. chapter 2

dotbf: Well here's another chapter!! There is a special guest appearance!! Lets see if you can find it!!!! And remember....I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER TWO: REAL WORLD CHAOS

Bear, Lorelei, and Tsukasa walked out of the restaurant.

"Man, that had to have been the WORST service ever!!" Tsukasa said. "I mean..It looked like our waiter was high on crack or something.."

BACK AT THE RESTAURANT

Karasu walked back to their table.

"Hey..where's my tip?" he asked.

BACK WITH LORELEI, BEAR, AND, TSUKASA.

"You didn't tip him..did you Bear?" Lorelei asked.

"Are you nuts!? I left something else instead...." Bear replied.

BACK AT THE RESTAURANT

Karasu was still searching the table. He finally spotted something sitting under a ketchup bottle. Karasu picked it up. It was a pack of tropical splash cigarettes. Karasu opened the pack and a note fell out. It read:

_What ever your name is,_

_Try these....they're probably a little bit better and healthier than that crack that you currently smoke....and i'm trying to quit...._

_Signed,_

_non-smoker to be_

Karasu stared at the note. He then popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Karasu removed it with his pointer and middle fingers and puffed out some smoke.

"Ooh..this is good!" Karasu said. He put it back in his mouth and puffed a few more times. Just then his boss saw him.

"HEY KARASU!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO SMOKE YOUR DAMN CRACK ON THE JOB!!!!" Kurama yelled. (Yes you heard right....Karasu works for Kurama)

"....But.. this is a cigarette." Karasu replied. Kurama marched right up to him and smacked Karasu across the face.

"AH! You have no idea how long i've been waiting to do that and how good that felt!" Kurama said. Karasu sniffled a few times.

"....Bitch...." Karasu said. Kurama grabbed Karasu by the collar and shook him violently.

"If you think i'm gonna stand here and take this than you're dead wrong!!" Kurama yelled.

"Kurama please..people are staring...." Karasu said through clenched teeth just loud enough for Kurama to hear.

"I don't give a rat's ass if people hear this....YOU'RE FIRED!!!!" Kurama screamed at the top of his lungs. He dropped Karasu. "Now get the hell out...." Kurama said in a slightly calmer voice.

"....But...." Karasu started. Kurama glared coldly at him. Karasu retrieved his black trench coat and put it on. He shoved the cigarettes inside. Karasu took one last look at Kurama. Kurama looked Karasu's way to make sure he was leaving. Karasu flicked Kurama off. Kurama marched halfway up to where Karasu was standing.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!!!!" YOU CAN JUST FORGET ABUT ME HAVING A SEX CHANGE TO BEAR YOUR CHILD!!!!" Kurama yelled. All the customers just stared at Kurama in shock.

"....You're a guy...." a random teenage guy said. Kurama rolled his eyes. "....But I thought you were....hot...." Karasu walked out the door. Kurama stood in the same spot and scratched his head.

"Hmm....Maybe I was a bit too rough on him...." Kurama thought aloud.

"No! Your were great! Now will you go out with me!?!?" the random teenage guy from before asked. Kurama picked up a rice ball from a passing tray and threw it at him then walked away.

BACK OUTSIDE

Karasu walked past Bear, Lorelei, and Tsukasa with his head down. Bear recognized the cigarette hanging out of Karasu's mouth. Lorelei looked up at Bear.

"Bear..What's wrong?" she asked.

"..Hm..oh..nothing.." Bear replied. Bear saw Karasu get in his Jaguar and drive away. "Damn....that guy was filthy rich anyway!! Good thing I didn't leave him a tip!

" Bear said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked. "How can ya tell?"

"I saw him drive away in a Jaguar...." Bear said. Lorelei rolled her eyes.

"....and he was a waiter....probably spends all his money on crack...." she said. Bear shrugged.

"So Bear..you said that you left something else other than a tip....what did ya leave then?" Tsukasa asked.

"Hm..oh..don't worry about it.." Bear said. "c'mon lets go back to my place and watch a good movie!!" Bear finished.

"How about a horror flick!?!?" Lorelei said energetically.

"HELL NO!!" Bear said immediately.

"Oh! Come on Bear! Don't be such a chicken!!" Lorelei said.

"Yeah! C'mon Bear have some fun!!" Tsukasa said.

"Please...." Lorelei looked at Bear with big puppy dog eyes. Finally Bear sighed in defeat.

"..Fine.." Bear said. Lorelei and Tsukasa cheered.

"Well then lets go to my house....I got all my movies there...." she said.

"Dude!! Bear can we!?" Tsukasa asked anxiously.

"Sure..lets go.." Bear said.

"I'll give you the honors of picking the horror flick!" Lorelei said. Bear gulped.

"....Okay...." he said. They all headed to Lorelei's place..which is about one block away from Bear and Tsukasa's house.

MEANWHILE....

Tyoki walked up to Balmung's house and fished a key out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. She looked around.

"..Balmung.." she said. It was pitch black. She felt her way up the stairs and to his room. She peeked in..nothing.

"..But..I saw his silver jeep in the driveway. She went back downstairs. She plopped down on the couch. All of a sudden she found herself flying across the room.

"BURGLER! BURGLER! " Balmung screamed as he grabbed a club from behind the couch and started swing it wildly around.

"....Ow! Ow!" Tyoki said.

"Ha Ha! I have found you!" Balmung said.

"Will you stop it you Idiot!!" Tyoki said.

"Why should I!?" he said. Tyoki clapped twice and the lights came on. Balmung saw Tyoki. He immediately dropped the club. A sweat drop appeared on the side of his head. "..Uh..whoops.." he said. Tyoki took the club and whacked him upside the head. "OW! What was that for!?" Balmung said. Tyoki shrugged.

"....Don't know..I just felt like it.." she replied. They walked back to the couch. Balmung sat down. Tyoki walked behind him. She kissed him on the cheek then started giving him a light shoulder rub.

"..That feels.." he suddenly stopped speaking and turned around. "What do you want.." he said.

"..Nothing..I have something for you.." she said.

"What's the reason?" he asked. Tyoki turned him back around and put her hands on his shoulders. She brought his back to meet with the back of the couch. Then she draped her hands to his chest.

"Do I always need a reason to give my loving boyfriend a little something to show my love and affection?" Tyoki said.

"....Yes...." Balmung said defensively. Tyoki whacked him upside the head once more (with her hand this time.)

"..Ow! Okay! Okay! No! No!" Balmung said. Tyoki smiled and handed him a small box. Balmung looked at her for a few seconds and carefully took the box like it was about to explode or something. He opened it. Inside was a card. He took it out. Tyoki jugged him like before. "..But..I don't need therapy.." he said. "Tyo..am I really THAT bad...."

"Hmm..No! No! I love you and all your wacky antics..it's just..well..other people..well..you annoy them to the highest extent!" she blurted out.

"..But.." he said.

"It's okay...." she nibbled his neck a bit.

"..But why..THERAPY!?" he asked.

"HEY!! It's either that or my; mom!!" she said.

"So.." Balmung said. Tyoki walked to the front of the couch and sat beside Balmung. She put turned his head so their eyes met. She kept her hands on the sides of his face.

"Balmung....she HATES you.." Tyoki said bluntly.

"So what! I can take her down!!" he said.

"Balmung..I'll never see you again!! Just..please..for me!?" she said. Balmung pondered his thoughts for a moment.

"On one condition.." he said.

"....And that would be.." Tyoki said.

"MARRY ME!!" he said. She smacked him upside the head.

"We're still in high school you dolt!!" she replied.

"Okay..Okay..will you at least stay over tonight?" he asked.

"mmmm....Yeah I guess so.."she said.

"How about two days.." he asked.

"Maybe.." she said.

"How about a month!?" he asked once more.

"Don't push it buddy!" she said poking his chest and pushing him back with a single finger.

"Hey it was worth a shot!" Balmung said. Tyoki laughed.

"Indeed.." she said. "but..I suppose I ban babysit you for a couple day..but it'll cost ya!" she said kissing him.

"What do you mean..HEY!!!! I'M NOT A BABY!!" he said feeling insulted.

"Oh please..you were fighting over a diaper with Silver Tin Dork...." Tyoki said.

"Wait! Wait! I can explain!!" he said.

"Oh..i'd love to hear this!!" she said.

"I'll explain what happened over some food! I'm starved! How 'bout Wendy's..my teat.." he said.

"Can't argue with that!" she said.

"Okay..let's go.." he said grabbing his keys.

MEANWHILE....

"Come on Sora..just one more piece of broccoli." Sora's mom said.

'Oh come on! Just shove it down his freaking' throat!!' the father thought silently as he walked out of the kitchen. Sora put on a bare-all-teeth grin, looked at his mom, and shook his on sweetie...." she said. She just remembered the wilting plant in the front room. "Now..I gotta go water my plant.." she said filling a cup with water. "When I get back I expect that piece of broccoli to be gone!" she said walking out. Sora looked under the table and saw his dog there. He dropped the piece of broccoli on the floor. The dog got up and sniffed the broccoli. The dog picked it up in it's mouth. Sora then put the fork in his mouth. his mom came back in. Sora pulled the fork out of his mouth and pretended to chew.

"Good boy!" she said. He swallowed. Suddenly the dog nuzzled the mom's leg. She looked down. "Hmm.." she said. She bent down and looked at the dog. She opened it's mouth and the piece of broccoli was just siting there. She took it out and looked at Sora.

"Um..the dog got curious.." he said.

"Okay..okay..I get the point..I'll just make some yummy brussel sprouts instead!!" she said. Sora's eyes widened. He immediately took the broccoli and shoved it in his mouth.

"Um..Okay.." the mom said. "Lets get you ready for bed." Sora attached himself to the table. "C'mon!" she said pulling him away from the table. She finally released him. The walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. She led him to the bathroom. "Now brush your teeth and i'll tuck you in!" she said. Sora nodded and walked into the bathroom. He put some toothpaste on his brush then ran it under some water and started brushing.

About a few minutes later he came out. He went into his room to change into his pajama's that had little pickle people on then. He went to his mom's room afterwards. She saw him.

"Ready?" she asked. Sora nodded. They both walked to his room. Sora climbed in his bed. The mom tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight honey.. see you tomorrow." she turned the lights off. "Love you Sora..sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!!" she said. Sora grew wide eyed.

"BED..BUGS.." he said. He immediately curled up onto his pillow. Sarah sweat dropped then exited the room. Sora yawned then slowly closed his eyes.

BACK DOWNSTAIRS

Sarah was on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey..Sarah..i'm gonna go upstairs and say goodnight to our boy...." the father said. Sarah looked from the corner of her eye quickly. "Huh.." she said. Sarah then glanced toward the stairs. "What the.." she squinted her eyes. She noticed something shiny in the father's hand. Sarah got up and followed him at a safe distance. When Jack reached the stairs the mom stayed down a few steps.

"Huh.." Jack said looking towards the stairs. Sarah immediately ducked down. "Hmph.." he shrugged.

'That was close.." Sarah thought silently. She carefully peeked over the stairs once more. The father flicked out his pocket knife and put his hand on the brass doorknob to Sora's room. Sarah saw this and immediately jumped up and ran towards him. She pushed him aside.

"NO!!!!" she yelled. He hit the wall and the knife fell out of his hand. The mom grabbed it. "How could you!?!?" she said. He slowly got up.

"....You....bitch...." he said.

"I won't let you hurt..my..baby...." Sarah said. She looked at the knife. Her breathing was extremely unsteady. "You..deserve..to die..for what..you tried to..do.." she said walking slowly towards him. The knife held high. The father saw her.

"Heh..Sarah..don't be stupid now..it's not what you think.." he said.

"..The..only..stupid one here..is you!!" she said. When she came close enough he stuck his foot out and tripped her.

"Ahh!!" she screamed as she fell. He stepped on her and took the knife.

"Look..you stay out of my business..and I won't hurt you...." Jack said walking into Sora's room.

"Uh..mm.." Sarah said as she got up. She looked around rapidly. She saw Sora's door open and gasped.

"SORA!!!!" she immediately ran into her son's room. She got there just in time to see the knife right over Sora's neck. She ran towards the father..grabbed him and flung him out of the room and into the railing. She looked towards Sora and kissed his head. Sarah then walked out of the .room and shut the door quietly.

'THE POLICE!' she thought quietly. She quickly ran to her room and grabbed the phone. She started to dial when all of a sudden she dropped the phone and fell to the ground. She reached in back. She brought her hand back to the front and gasped. She pulled the knife out of her back.

"....You....BASTARD!!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!" she yelled.

Sora slowly opened his eyes.

"I have to go pee.." he said. He walked towards the door. He prepared to open it when he heard screaming. "Huh.." Sora put his ear up against the door.

"I NEVER WANTED KIDS!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! YOU STUPID BITCH!!" Jack screamed.

"EXCUSE ME!! BUT YOU HELPED!!" Sarah screamed. "YOU LOVED HIM!!!! NOW YOU WANNA KILL YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?" she screamed.

"I NEVER LOVED THAT SPOILED BRAT!!!!" he screamed.

"Uh..uh.." Sora said dropping to his knees.

"I won't let you touch him!!!!" Sarah screamed. Jack walked up to Sarah and started strangling her. Suddenly sirens could be heard in the distance."Huh...."Jack said. A few moments later bright lights shown through the window. "....Crap...." the father said. He let go of Sarah's neck and ran downstairs. He went into the kitchen and escaped through the back door.

"Mother!!" Sora said running to her room. He saw her. "Mom..mom..are you okay!?" Sora knelt down beside her. He noticed the wound in her back. He tapped her. "Mom! Mom! WAKE UP!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!" Sora sat her up and hugged her. A few tears trickled down his cheek. Suddenly a hand brushed his hair.

"S..Sora...." She said. Sora looked up.

"M..Mom.." he said.

"Oh..Sora i'm glad you're all right!!" Sarah said.

Suddenly a couple cops busted down the door and held their guns.

"I'll check upstairs!!" one cop said.

"Okay..Joe..I'll investigate down here...." another cop named Marrisa said.  
"Right!!" Joe said heading up the stairs. Joe reached the top of the stairs. Sora spotted him.

"HEY MISTER!!!!" Sora said.

"Huh.." Joe said. He looked in the direction of Sora's voice. He finally spotted them. Joe walked towards them.

"Hey little guy..what happened here?" he asked. Sora didn't say anything he just gently laid his mom back down. Joe spotted the wound.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Joe raced into the hallway. "MARRISA QUICK....CALL THE PARAMEDICS!!!! WE GOT A CASE OF MAJOR BLOOD LOSS HERE!!!!" he said.

"SIR!!!!" Marrisa said. Joe raced back into the room. Joe sat Sarah back up.

"Madame..Madam.." Joe said.

"Huh.." Sarah said.

"Don't worry the paramedics are on the way. The rest of our squad is looking for the sicko that did this to you."

"Thank..you.." Sarah said.

"Just doing our job...." he said. "While you're in the hospital we need someone to watch your son. Do you know anyone?" he asked. Sarah nodded.

"Memory one on the phone...." Sarah said. Joe nodded. Suddenly the paramedics came in with a stretcher. They lifted Sarah onto it.

"Madame..May I quickly ask your name...." Joe asked.

"....Sar..ah.." Sarah said weakly. The paramedics carried her away. "....Sora....good bye...." she said.

"Mom!" Sora said.

"Sora....I take it that is you're name?" Joe asked Sora. Sora just nodded.

"Okay....well lets call this person...." Joe said.

"Joe!! I just got word that they captured the guy....they're on their to the station now!!" Marrisa yelled from downstairs.

"Right!!" Joe said. Marrisa came upstairs.

"Oh my...." she said when she saw Sora.

"His mom gave me a number to a person that can take Sora in while his mom is in the hospital. Marrisa nodded. She knelt down beside Sora.

"It'll be okay.." she said rubbing Sora's back. Sora sniffled a bit.

AT CRIM'S HOUSE....

Crim was laying on his stomach on his bed picking at a flower.

"....Tell her....don't tell her....tell her....don't tell her....tell her...." he said dropping the last petal. He sighed. He walked towards the window. Crim looked out of the window. He saw a passing cop car. "Huh.." he said

MEANWHILE....

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bear screamed while hiding underneath a table and hugging a on bear....the guys head just got chopped off....no biggie!!!!" Tsukasa said.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BE DISTURBED!!!! THE GUYS HEAD JUST GOT LOBBED OFF!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU NOT BE DISTURBED!!!!!!!!!!" Bear screamed.

"Well you just just have to remember its not real...." Lorelei said.

".....Well....still it was scary......I mean it was gushing out blood like a freakin' fountain...........and besides I get queazy of blood.............." Bear said. Suddenly the guys arm got chopped off and it was spraying out blood! Bear suddenly got very pale. He suddenly ran away upstairs. A few seconds later Lorelei and Tsukasa heard throwing up noises.

"That's it....no more horror movie marathons for him!!" Lorelei said.

dotbf: well thats it for this chapter!! please review and tell me what ya thought of it!!!!


End file.
